


Hats and Snacks

by preetkiran1016



Series: Of Cowboys and Dragons [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noodle Dragons, SO MUCH FLUFF, based on a silly comic i saw one time, complete sap, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: Sometimes, Noodles just gotta Noodle.





	Hats and Snacks

       Most days at Gibraltar were more dull than most people assumed it would be. They spent a good portion of their time running simulations or training. Missions were frequent, but Winston managed to distribute them out evenly between agents so that no one was overwhelmed.

       That didn’t always end up being the case.

       Hanzo stepped off the heli-carrier bone-tired. Two weeks in London with less than two hours of continuous sleep at a time had him grumpy and cankerous. However, he knew better than to skip Angela’s post-op check ups. He grumbled, nodding goodbye at a still somehow chipper Tracer, who winked at him before speeding away.

       With nothing but the midnight night sky watching, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

       Three hours later, Angela released him from her hold with a few well wrapped bandages and a note to get some actual rest. Which would be promptly ignored. He dragged his way into his room, sunlight already peeking through the blinds. He could make out Jesse’s sleeping form tangled in the sheets. The sound of snoring made Hanzo chuckle, tension seeping from his shoulder. He set Stormbow’s case against the wall, slipping out of his worn travel gi. A shower could wait. Right now, he needed sleep.

       Hanzo slipped under the sheets, wrapping his arm around Jesse’s middle. The gunslinger grumbled, shifting before leaning into the touch. Hanzo pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hiding a smile in the span of his fiance's back. Jesse was the ever present tweety bird of the base. It was nice to see him dead to the world. He deserved it. Soba and Udon snuck out of his tattoo, curling around them as Hanzo shut his eyes, finally falling into unconsciousness.

\-----------------------------

       He came back to the universe slowly, the world filtering in a drop at a time. There was a solid warmth against his chest, moving with each breath. Hanzo sighed, burying himself deeper. The deep rumble of Jesse’s laugh forced him to crack an eyes open.

       “What...is so funny.” He mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the closet skin he could reach.

       “Heya sweetpea.” Jesse whispered, clearly more awake than he had any right to be. “Ye ready to be awake?”

       “As much as I will ever be.” he grumbled, opening his eyes to take in Jesse’s sleep tousled hair and wide smile. “Though this is a welcome scene to wake up to.”

       “Sweet talk will get you everythin’ darlin’.” Jesse chuckled, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

       “Mhmm...do not try to distract me Jesse.” Hanzo said, mouth ticking up into a soft smile. “What was so funny?”

       “Here, take a look at this Han.”

       Hanzo turned, twisting to look at what Jesse was looking at-

      To see Jesse's Stetson.

       “I...see your hat.” Hanzo deadpanned, eyebrow ticking up into his hairline. “Should I schedule a psychiatric visit with Angela?”

       “No smartass. Watch this.” Jesse grumbled, grabbing a foiled wrapped chocolate (from where he didn’t know. No point wasting brain power on how he got the sweets.) and unwrapped it. The small offering was placed in front of the hat. And waited.

       Hanzo watched, bleary-eyed as Udon popped out from under the hat. The noodle snatched the snack, swallowing it in a second. Hanzo blinked, watching the dragon pop back under the Stetson.

       “Did...that just happen.”

       “Yep.” Jesse hummed, picking up another chocolate and tossing it towards the abandoned pair of boots. Soba jumped out, catching it before diving straight back into the small cave.

       Ridiculous.

       “You...trained them to hide.” He asked, voice full of confusion.

       “Nope, just figured out the price for them to give me back my stuff. Which is apparently a lot of sweets. Figures the noodles would have as mucha’ a sweet tooth as their master.”

       “Incorrigible flirt.” Hanzo flushed, pinching Jesse’s hip as punishment before catching his lips in another kiss.

       He could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote too much angst for my long fic so here's some recovery fluff!!!!! I wrote this in 30 minutes so apologize for the shittiness! Enjoy silly noodles and cute lovely dovey saps. Based on the cute ass comic by craftgamerzz on tumblr!!!! do go check it out here!!
> 
> https://tmblr.co/Zx7gyp2KgOb3v


End file.
